


Moments In Between

by orphan_account



Series: Roswell NM Fics [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e12 Creep, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He expects Michael to shake his head, to move away without a word. Instead, he reaches over and intertwines their fingers, eyes still fixed forward.“I never look away. Not really.”





	Moments In Between

**Author's Note:**

> I dive-bombed into this fandom in like 24 hours and I wanted to dip my feet into writing these two so I could get a feel for it, so here's this tiny coda. Hopefully y'all don't hate it, and there will be a lot more to come as I get used to it!

Alex sees the moment Michael’s sorrow twists into rage. 

It starts with his nails digging into palms, leaving red, crescent-shaped marks in his skin. His shoulders drop, arms hang at his sides, but they’re not limp with defeat. They tremble as he watches the smoke rise from the building in thick plumes, and his throat bobs with a heavy swallow. His curls sway slightly in the breeze, a few strands falling over his forehead as he stares at the ruins in front of him.

His mouth closes, lips pressing together tightly as he grinds his teeth. His jaw clenches as he takes in a sharp breath through his nose, his eyes blazing with an emotion Alex simultaneously knows all too well in himself and doesn’t recognize in the man in front of him. He’s seen Michael angry before, has watched hope fade into disappointment, into something cold, untouchable.

He’s never seen this; there’s no distance in his gaze this time, nothing to hide behind as he watches the family he’s always craved, his  _mother_ , go up in flames. Tears shine in his eyes, creating a window into the darkest corners of his mind, but they don’t fall. 

Nails keep digging, breaths keep coming, hope keeps dwindling, and fury keeps burning. 

“Guerin...”

Alex’s mouth stays open, desperate to say something,  _anything_  to make it better. Nothing comes. 

He expects Michael to shake his head, to move away without a word. Instead, he reaches over and intertwines their fingers, eyes still fixed forward. 

_“I never look away. Not really.”_  

Another breath, a squeeze of Alex’s hand, and he turns. Their eyes meet and Michael nods, a humorless smile curling on his lips for a brief moment.

“You’re right,” he says, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. “I’m a miserable liar.” 

He turns his back to the wreckage, takes a step away.

Alex follows. 

**Author's Note:**

> My RNM blog is michaelquerin if anyone wants to send prompts or talk about the show!


End file.
